ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop (Horizons)
Goop is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia . 'Appearance' Goop is a green single-celled organism that can easily bend his shape to whatever he pleases. He normally takes a humanoid form. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop has the Omnitrix symbol floating inside his body, particularly on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. Goop is capable of throwing blobs of goo and could rotate his feet around like helicopter blades to damage enemies. Goop is able to generate and even shoot slime from any part of his body. The slime he generates can either be acidic or adhesive. He can shoot it in continuous streams similar to a water hose or in blob like projectiles. Goop can stretch, bend and deform himself in any way shape or form. Goop can change his pH level at will, allowing him to make his body acidic enough to melt solid objects through. He can also make himself basic, although he doesn't use this ability often. Equipment Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to change his shape, form, length width, and height at will, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the watch can immediately generate a new one. With his Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop has enough inhuman strength to dismantle robotic beings from the inside and effortlessly subdue someone who could effortlessly overpower an armored soldier. Goop can even defeat his opponents with his both his strength and slime. Goop can control and launch his Anti-Gravity Projector at enemies to attack them, the edges being razor-sharp 'Weaknesses' Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet, or turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. He can only struggle to move, while he cannot change shape or make appendages to move without his Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. Goop cannot reform if being continuously attacked. 'History' * In The Nature of Things, Goop saved the student hostage, but was defeated by Chlorokyll. * In Assignment 16, Goop sneaked into Victor Labs to find information for the Gifted's whereabouts. * In Hannibal: The Choice He Makes, Goop was used to avoid getting hurt when he falls into Earth's atmosphere. * In He's Everything You Want, Goop defeated Gary Stewart. * In Paintcraft, Goop was defeated by Kraab. * In How to Save Your Life, Goop was defeated by Epoch. * In Spirited Away, Part 1, Goop snuck up on Alice. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, Goop was used various times out of his control. * In Back to Our Horizons, Goop cameo'd in a series of flashbacks. * In Okey, Dokey! Literature Club, Goop defeated a swarm of rock monsters. * In Mission: Unstoppable, Goop Omni-Splices to stop a weapons deal. * In Nikki and the Starcatcher!, Goop was first used to escape Maria. He was used again to save cast members from being hit by falling theater equipment. * In Battle of the Bands, Then, Zerox created a clone of Goop multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. * In An Ancient Revelation, Goop freed his friends from the Esoterica. 'Appearances' * The Nature of Things (first appearance, selected alien was XLR8) * Assignment 16 * ''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes'' (unintended transformation) * He's Everything You Want (selected alien was Lodestar) * Paintcraft * How to Save a Life * Spirited Away, Part 1 * Spirited Away, Part 2 x6 * ''Back to Our Horizons'' (cameo) * ''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club'' * ''Mission: Unstoppable'' (Omni-Splices, selected alien was Lodestar) * [[Nikki and the Starcatcher!|''Nikki and the Starcatcher!]] * ''Battle of the Bands x3 (cloned by Zerox) * An Ancient Revelation * ''Destination: St. Moritz'' Trivia *Goop was picked to be in the series, by not just being an audience favorite, but because EBOmnitrix felt like he needed more love. *Goop's voice in this series is portrayed by the voice of Stitch in the anime "Stitch!" to provide a similar but unique voice. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Slime Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens